


The Cipher

by Kusanagi_Yakumo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Codes & Ciphers, Fanfiction, Ficlet, Kusanagi_Yakumo, M/M, Male Slash, Manga & Anime, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Out of Character, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Shounen-ai, Teen Romance, Uke Uzumaki Naruto
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kusanagi_Yakumo/pseuds/Kusanagi_Yakumo
Summary: Sasuke mengirimkan sebuah e-mail sandi pada Naruto. E-mail yang berisi pernyataan perasaannya. Berhasilkah Naruto memecahkan sandi tersebut?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost dari Fanfiction.net  
> Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10996883/1/The-Cipher
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

_UONIVCOHILFU_

_Pada masa kejayaanku, aku dijuluki_ le chiffre indéchiffrable _._

_Kata kunciku adalah:_ Ramen _._

_Jika kau sudah menemukan identitasku, maka kau akan memperoleh cara untuk memecahkan kata tersembunyi di balik barisan huruf kapital yang berada di atas._

_Selamat memecahkan,_ Dobe _. Petunjuk identitasnya sudah kuberikan sangat jelas supaya kau dapat mengetahuinya dengan mudah. Apabila kau sudah berhasil memecahkannya, berikan jawaban atas pernyataan yang kuketik._

* * *

 

Itulah isi dari sebuah _e-mail_ yang dikirimkan oleh seorang _username_ bernama Sasuke pada ponsel seorang remaja laki-laki bernama Uzumaki Naruto. _E-mail_ yang sukses membuat Si Pirang merasa penasaran sekaligus mengernyitkan dahinya dalam-dalam.

Karena rasa penasaran yang terlalu tinggi, Naruto pun mengetik sebuah _e-mail_ balasan.

[  _Hei,_ Teme _. Kenapa kau mengirim_ e-mail _aneh seperti itu?_ ]

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pemberitahuan _e-mail_ masuk pada ponsel Si Pirang.

[  _Aku ingin memberikan pengakuan atas sesuatu yang sudah lama kupendam._ ]

[  _Kalau begitu, katakan saja langsung padaku,_ Teme _._ ]

[  _Tidak mau. Kalau kau ingin mengetahuinya, kau pasti tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan,_ Dobe _._ ]

Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Mau tidak mau, ia harus memecahkan _e-mail_ aneh itu untuk mengetahui pesan tersembunyi di balik rangkaian huruf alfabet kapital yang dilihat bagaimanapun sudah dipastikan bukan merupakan sebuah anagram.

"Petunjuk pertama. Pada masa kejayaanku, aku dijuluki _le chiffre indéchiffrable_." Naruto menghela napas. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kata-kata asing ini berasal dari negara mana." Si Pirang yang kebingungan menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas bantal. Satu menit kemudian, ia pun bangkit duduk dari posisi terlungkup di atas tempat tidur setelah menemukan solusi yang biasa dilakukan orang-orang zaman sekarang jika ingin mencari tahu mengenai suatu informasi yang tidak diketahui.

Ia segera membuka aplikasi _browser_ pada menu ponselnya, lalu mengetikkan " _le chiffre indéchiffrable_ " pada mesin pencari.

"Hmm ..." Naruto tampak memilih-milih sejumlah hasil pencarian yang kini terpampang jelas di hadapannya. "Yang ini saja deh." Ia pun memutuskan untuk memasuki halaman situs yang berada pada barisan pertama.

" _Vigenère Cipher_ ...?" Si Pirang memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri. "Metode sandi yang menggunakan Sandi _Caesar_ berdasarkan huruf-huruf pada kata kunci?" Otak Naruto nyaris berasap. "Ah ...! Ini dia!" Sepasang iris biru membulat ketika melihat sebuah penjelasan mengenai kata-kata asing yang ia cari. " _Le chiffre indéchiffrable_  berasal dari Bahasa Prancis yang artinya _sandi tak terpecahkan_." Si Pirang mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Namun sesaat kemudian, ia merasa pusing tujuh keliling sewaktu membaca penjelasan yang berhubungan mengenai tata cara untuk memecahkan sandi—ditambah sebuah _tabula recta_ yang membuat pandangan matanya juling mendadak.

Ingin rasanya Naruto menyerah setelah membaca sekilas kalimat demi kalimat yang hanya menjadi tumpukan benang kusut di dalam kepalanya. Namun, rasa penasaran di hati ternyata lebih besar dan sanggup menghilangkan sisi gentar yang sempat terbesit untuk sejenak.

Si Pirang akhirnya memutuskan beranjak dari atas tempat tidur, berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, mengambil secarik kertas, sebuah pena, sorot mata berubah serius.

_Lihat saja,_ Teme _. Aku pasti akan bisa memecahkan sandi sialanmu ini!_

\- Yakumo -

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Di sini, aku harus mengulang kata kunci sesuai dengan jumlah huruf pada teks bersandi._

Naruto menuliskan: **RAMENRAMENRA.**

Dua belas huruf sesuai dengan jumlah huruf pada teks bersandi: **UONIVCOHILFU.**

Ia lalu melirik ke arah _tabula recta_ yang kali ini tidak membuat juling karena matanya sudah terbiasa, dan mulai mengakurkan huruf-huruf alfabet berdasarkan tabel yang berisi dua puluh enam kemungkinan Sandi _Caesar_.

Pemecahan sandi pun dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pertama, huruf 'U' pada baris 'R'._

Iris biru Naruto menyusuri _tabula recta_. Dan ternyata huruf 'U' berada pada kolom 'D' yang menjadikan huruf pertama dari sandi yang mulai terpecahkan adalah 'D'.

_Kedua, huruf 'O' pada baris 'A'._

Iris biru Naruto menyusuri kembali _tabula recta_ , hingga didapati huruf tersebut berada pada kolom 'O' yang otomatis menjadikan huruf kedua adalah 'O'.

Untuk selanjutnya, dilakukan metode yang sama.

Huruf 'N' pada baris 'M' adalah 'B'.

Huruf 'I' pada baris 'E' adalah 'E'.

Huruf 'V' pada baris 'N' adalah 'I'.

Huruf 'C' pada baris 'R' adalah 'L'.

Huruf 'O' pada baris 'A' adalah 'O'.

Huruf 'H' pada baris 'M' adalah 'V'.

Huruf 'I' pada baris 'E' adalah 'E'.

Huruf 'L' pada baris 'N' adalah 'Y'.

Huruf 'F' pada baris 'R' adalah 'O'.

Huruf 'U' pada baris 'A' adalah 'U'.

Jika hasilnya diurutkan menjadi: **DOBEILOVEYOU.**

**_DOBE, I LOVE YOU_.**

_**GUBRAK!** _

Naruto terjatuh dari kursi belajar. Wajahnya merah padam. Diraihnya cepat ponsel di atas meja setelah ia bangkit berdiri. Dicarinya kontak nomor telepon Sasuke. Dihubunginya kontak tersebut dengan tangan sedikit gemetar.

**_Pip_.**

**_Tuut ... Tuut ... Tuut ..._ **

**_Trek!_ **

" _TEME_! KENAPA KAU HARUS MENGGUNAKAN METODE SULIT UNTUK MENGATAKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU! KAU BISA MENGATAKANNYA LANGSUNG PADAKU TANPA HARUS MENGGUNAKAN SANDI SIALAN—"

[  _"Jadi sudah terpecahkan, ya."_ ]

Naruto tergugu di tempat.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

[  _"Kalau begitu, apa jawabanmu atas pernyataanku,_ Dobe _?"_ ]

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Jantungnya seperti hendak keluar dari dalam rongga dada akibat degup yang terlalu cepat. Rona wajahnya semerah tomat matang kesukaan Sasuke.

Dengan agak tergagap, ia pun menjawab, " _I_ _—_ _I love you too_ ... _Teme_ ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Owari** _


End file.
